Habbo Club
Habbo Club, commonly known as HC, is a membership service offered for Habbos. Introduced on December 17th, 2002, Habbo Club offers members extra benefits both in-game and on the website. Generally, membership costs 15 coins per month, except in special promotions where a deal is offered. This feature is unique to Habbo because unlike many similar MMOGs, subscription is purchased using in-game coins instead of actual money. In mid 2010, Habbo introduced a second membership service called VIP, which upgrades existing benefits from Habbo Club, such as clothing and room layouts. Basic information To join Habbo Club, players pay a fee depending on the number of months desired (see Costs). Once the payment has been made, they will gain privileges immediately. Benefits Members of Habbo Club gain extra benefits not available to normal players (non-HC). This list summarizes the benefits; some will be sectioned to accomodate more in-depth information and details: : See also: Comparison of Habbo Club and VIP '' :* Free furni received for every month of membership (see Monthly furni section). :* Eight additional room layouts with multiple levels and stairs, allowing for the construction of more elaborate rooms. :* Bigger selection of clothing styles and colours, the ability to mix and match colours, and saving outfits for future use. :* Bigger Friends List (non-HC members have a maximum of 300 friends on their list while HC members can have 600). :* HC badge received to show off their membership (see Badge section). :* Can use the '':chooser and '':furni ''commands. :* Four more dances. :* Five offers on the Marketplace available. Monthly furni For each month of membership, players receive one free furni Retro HC gifts #Club Sofa #Mega TV Set #Tubmaster #Antique Drapery #Mochamaster #Persian Carpet #Dicemaster #Retro Wall Lamp #Imperial Teleport (x2) #HC Roller (x5) #Throne Sofa #Medieval Bookcase #Oil Lamp #Drinks Trolley #Nordic Table #Weird Science Machine #Majestic Chair #X-Ray Divider #Study Desk #The Grammophone #Victorian Street Lamp #Heavy Duty Fireplace #Electronic Butler Current gifts #Leather Sofa #Glass Table #Black Lamp #Service Trolley #Black Vase #Black Divider #Trendy Rug #Leather Duvan #Espresso Machine #Suave Fireplace #Leather Bar Stool #Leather Armchair Badge A badge is given to Habbo Club members to symbolize their membership. However, if anyone leaves Habbo Club, their badge will vanish until it is purchased again. Habbo keeps track of how many months of Habbo Club you have (had) for future badges. After joining Habbo Club, players receive a badge and 100 Pixels. For every month they are part of Habbo Club, their badge will update depending on how many months in a row they have been a member. However, if their membership expires and it is not reinstated in time, they will lose the badge and the progress on it. If anyone happened to be part of HC when VIP was introduced in 2010, they would keep the old badge (and the progress on it). In the days of Old Habbo, players that have been members of Habbo Club would receive a golden badge with sparkles. Cost Habbo Club can be bought with coins directly from the in-game catalog or on the site here: http://www.habbo.com/credits/habboclub. Prior to the addition of VIP in 2010, these were the original costs of HC: With VIP introduced, the price of HC was lowered: Criticism Discrimination against non-members There have been several examples of in-game discrimination against players without membership (nons or norms) by members. Norms are often called noobs and are victims of harassment. One well-known "clique" in Habbo are pomlongs, who exhibit discriminating behaviour against non-HC members. There have also been controversies of discrimination by Habbo Staff due to the fact that many clothing updates are exclusive to members of Habbo Club or VIP only. External Links *Habbo Club section on Habbo.com site See Also *VIP *Comparison of Habbo Club and VIP